The integration of microelectronic devices is a major challenge on account of the investments associated with novel technologies. Integration has conventionally advanced by a reduction in the size of transistors, the elementary building blocks of most microelectronic devices. However, the reduction in component size is reaching its limits; quantum effects associated with the size reduction are becoming preponderant and not easily managed with current technologies. Another approach to integration that has been investigated comprises the production of active components on both sides of a substrate so as to increase the surface density thereof. To allow communication between the components on both sides, it is necessary to use electrically conductive through-vias that connect the two sides of the substrate.
Another application of through-vias is in the interconnection of stacked integrated circuits.
Through-vias can also be used to connect components situated on one side of the substrate to connection bumps on the other side of the substrate.
Although the through-vias are electrically isolated, electrical coupling with nearby active components can occur, degrading their performance.